


"I've been lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, and left for dead."

by hellelf



Series: "Those are two totally different discussions." [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer means war games in the woods and Wash isn't the worst player here.</p>
<p>Part of my Hogwarts xover rp but can be read as a stand alone (since there's nothing magicy at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've been lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, and left for dead."

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I know little to nothing about paintball.  
> Also I wrote most of this in my World religions class.  
> Also its unbeta'd.  
> Nothing is mine (besides the fact the characters I used are rps I played based off the characters they're named after and thus they're sort of out of character compared to their RVB counter parts.) Title is from episode 19 of RvB: Recreation.

                Wash carefully moved along the ruined wall of an abandoned house, listening. The wind was rustling the leaves above, birds chirping, a squirrel chattering and-and the crunch of last year’s leaves under boots. The footsteps clomped along, slowly but louder than his, boots almost too big for the feet in them. He checked his gun and pressed against the wall, making sure it hid his shadow as well.

                A girl came into view around the house’s corner, heading perpendicular from Wash’s route. He brought up the gun and leveled it with her back, breath slowing. Her red hair, pulled up into a tail, bounced with each deliberate step. He checked his aim, again, and let off two rounds. Yellow blossomed on her back, one almost dead center, the other higher to the right.

                She grunted and, two beats later, turned around, gun pointed to the ground. She was pouting, disappointed green eyes being revealed as she pushed up her mask.

                “Aw, man, Wash,” Carolina whined, locking her paintball gun’s safety. “I thought North already got you.”

                “Nope,” he said, muffled by his own guard. “Who’s left?”

                “You, York and North, last I heard. Tex took out South while North took out Tex,” she explained before going to tromp back home.

                Wash moved on, being very careful what he was doing, where he stepped, how his gun clicked against his vert. York and North were always the last, as was South usually, and thus his biggest competitions in the base game of paintball. North and his twin were a year older and York knew his tricks, his camping spots were York’s camping spots, he needed to be careful.

                The creaking of a branch above him was the only warning he received before a heavy weight dropped on his back. He dropped under the other person’s mass, but made sure to drop onto his left side, trying to break the person’s hold on him. His enemy gasped but wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They struggled, both trying to get the upper hand, until finally, Wash was pinned against the forest floor, a paint pistol shoved against his chin. His main gun was  laying five feet away, out of reach; he couldn’t quite reach the pistol on his hip.

                “Give up?” York panted, grinning at him through the clear plastic. Wash bucked trying to throw him but his best friend ground a knee into his side. “Wash, come on, you know you aren’t going to win.”

                “Can’t believe you dropped out of a tree on me!” the blond said pushing at his chest. The brunette pressed closer, leaning down to bump their safety masks together. “Actually, I can. Where’s Maine when you need him?”

                “Germany or something equally Soviet. Just say the words and I’ll let you up.”

                “If I’m to surrender, I want to say it to your face,” Wash declared pushing up his mask. York did the same, looking jovial. His face was flushed and streaked with sweat, Wash had no illusions that his own face was like that either, but the other boy was unfairly cute when he was giving a half grin. Honestly, they’ve been friends since they were 3, after 10 years you’d think he’d become immune to York’s cocky grins.

                “So you surrender?” York asked sitting back on his knees, pistol tapping against the left one.

                “Yes, fine,” he huffed pushing himself up onto his palms. “Seriously, how long were you up there?”

                “I saw you shoot Lina, and up a tree I went. I figured you or North would pass by eventually.”

                “So North is still in then? Good luck.”

                “Thanks, kiss for good luck?” York teased. The plan formed in Wash’s head even as he jolted into action. He lunged at the boy on his lap, mouths banging together. Teeth clanked, noses smooshed together and Wash could already feel his bottom lip splitting open but it had the desired effect off catching York off guard.

                His best friend tumbled backwards at the force, giving Wash enough room to grab the handgun on his own hip. York brought up a hand to burying in his hair, and tilted their heads so they fit better, trying to slow the kiss into something not so harsh. Wash smirked against his mouth and pulled the trigger of the gun pressed against York’s vest. The brunette jerked away.

                “You cheating little fucker!” he yelped while the triumphant Wash cackled.

                “Worth it, totally worth it!” Winning trumped first kisses in his mind. “I win!”

                _Fwip-thump-splat_. “Nope, I win,” North called from the other side of the clearing. Wash stared shocked at the purple paint on his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are about 13/14 age. I sort of glossed over the fact this is Wash's first kiss but honestly, I like it how it is. R&R I guess, if you want.


End file.
